In treating patients for drug addiction, the most common method employed is that of allowing the patient to "dry out" or eliminate the drug from their system. This period, called withdrawal, is a very difficult time for the patient, since the body is in need of the drug due to its previous habitual use and dependence thereon.
It was previously not recognized that the effect of the drug on the body would be counteracted by administering a compound which produces an opposite effect on the body so as to offset and neutralize the detrimental defense effects of the body. The present invention provides one such solution for this problem.